Damaged Angels
by ShadowtotheLight
Summary: Sequel to Try so Hard, But not hard enough. Yugi has decided to go forward into treatment for his problems, but why does his roommate at the treatment center look exactly like the Pharaoh in his boyfriend, Yami's puzzle? Is hizu power hungry and can Yugi really love two men? Things are about to get really interesting.
1. Chapter 1

It's snowing! Anyway this is the long awaited sequel to 'Try So Hard, But Not Hard Enough.' So thank you to everyone who reads this and please review!

Yami: Come on Shadow hurry up! We want to go play in the snow!

Okay, okay! I hope you all love it!

Yami: Shadow doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please review!

* * *

Yugi followed the nurse down the starch white hallways as she led him to his room. The fellow patients were staring him down and whispering as he walked and he would have probably crumbled under their gazes a few months ago but not now. For a brief second his grandpa's goodbye flashed in his mind. "Yugi don't let anything tear you down. I promise you, you can get through this." He was not going to let his grandpa or his friends down, when this was over he would return to them and be as good as new. He looks down at the ring Yami had gave him and smiled.

Yugi was brought out of his thoughts when the nurse turned a corner and brought him to the end of the hallway and opened the door. "Here you are!" She said with a bright smile that lit up her blue eyes, her long blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail.

Yugi looked at the door and turned to look back down the hallway. The rest of the hallways had multiple rooms, so why did this one only have one, at the very end of the hall? It reminded him to much of a horror movie. The door had a place for two name plates, one of which read his name and the other was filled with a small black piece of paper. What was with that? Did he not have a roommate?

He stepped into the room slowly and was actually surprised. The room was painted a nice warm brown color and had two dark wooden beds and a nice tan carpet floor. Dark red curtains covered the windows and two small dark brown dressers were beside each of the beds, there was also an attached bathroom. He made an educated guess that he would be having a roommate after looking around the room. 'But why wasn't his name outside the door?'

"This is very nice!" He said, walking over and sitting his bags down on the bed that didn't have a stuffed brown teddy bear on it since he assumed that was his roommate's bed.

The nurse smiled and handed him the small white bag she was carrying. "Yes we don't like to have boring white rooms here, this is much more comfortable for you, it's also the best room we have. Here are your personal papers about your treatment and the wrist band you must wear as well as a welcome gift from us. Do you have any questions?"

Yugi smiled. This was going great so far. "So I don't have any uniform to wear or anything?"

The nurse shook her head. "No sir. We are all about comfort that's why it was recommended you pack all you would need. The rest of your things will delivered shortly. Anything else you need to know will be in your treatment outline. You may have your first phone call in a few weeks and your friends and family can send you letters after the first few days, and may see you in a few weeks once you've been evaluated and settled in properly."

Yugi nodded and sat down on his surprisingly comfortable bed. "I do have a roommate right?"

The nurse smiled. "You do, he should be returning from his meeting with the psychiatrist shortly. But don't provoke him Yugi, he can be a little unpredictable. "She said with a smile. "I'll leave you to settle in. Press your call button for anything else. Dinner is at six." With that she closed the door, leaving Yugi alone.

He laid back on his bed, a smile etched on his face. 'This will all be okay. But what about my roommate? I mean why isn't his name posted on the door? Maybe he doesn't have a name. Really Yugi? Of course the dude has a name! Oh well….'

* * *

When Yugi woke up he was turned onto his side facing the wall. "I must have fell asleep."

Suddenly he had the feeling that someone was watching him, and a prickling chill traveled down his spine and made the hair on his neck stand up.

He rolled over slowly and the breath hitched in his throat and his heart beat hammered faster. There standing over him was a man who looked identical to Atemu. His hair was spiked and rimmed with red, streaks of blonde shooting up to the tips. He was tanned and wearing a dark blue v-neck, black vest and dark wash jeans, black boots adorned his feet. Muscular arms were crossed over his chest. Crimson eyes burned into Amethyst.

"You must be my roommate." The man smirked down at Yugi.

* * *

Well isn't that great? The next few chapters should be up within the hour! I hope you love it!

Yami: I don't see where you're going with this.

You're not supposed to. Anyway please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two! I hope you all like it so far. I am so sorry for not having this chapter up sooner. My computer died and I forgot to save them so now I'm having to rewrite them.

Yami: Just shut up and let them read!

Okay, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yugi stared up at the man looking down at him, wide eyed and scared. He scrambled to sit up and moved back wards into the wall. 'How the hell am I looking at the Pharaoh?'

The taller boy just laughed slightly. "Scared Yugi?"

"How do you know my name?" Yugi asked, a scared look plastered on his face. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

The older teen just looked at Yugi with a dumb founded expression that would have been funny if the situation was different. "Um…it's on the outside of the door?" He said with another smirk. "I noticed they assigned you to this room on my way back in."

Yugi let out a puffof relief he hadn't realized he was holding. 'Come on Yugi. Calm down….Maybe he's just some random dude.' He thought, trying to calm himself down, but he knew there was a slim chance that was the case. Yugi watched as the mysterious man crossed the room and flopped down onto his bed, taking the teddy bear and laying it on his chest.

"So, why are you in here? Let's see….eating disorder? Self-harm?..." He paused and looked at Yugi's scared face. "Oh I know! Extreme social anxiety!"

Yugi just started at him. He really couldn't figure out this man. Why did he look like Atem? Why did he seem so guarded? Was he really the spirt or just another twin? Him and Yami looked alike, why not the same thing with Atem and this man?

"Why do you look so scared little one? I won't bite." He said sitting up. "Even though my last roommate did disappear mysteriously." He said with a laugh and stood up. "So tell me some about you."

Yugi's scared violet eyes watched as he crossed the room and opened the bathroom door and went in.

"Yugi, you can talk to me….I won't judge. Isn't that what the doctors would tell you?" He said, coming back out of the bathroom, without a shirt.

Yugi swallowed hard. "I….I'm in here for self-harm and an eating disorder…"

The man nodded. "I figured as much from the scars on your arm and with how small you are." He said, scanning Yugi.

Yugi looked down at his ring and twisted it around his finger. 'Maybe I'm going crazy….He's probably just some random guy who happens to look like the Pharaoh…..just like Yami does….I miss him.' He thought to himself, completely unaware that his roommate had crossed the room and sat down on the edge of his bed. Crimson eyes staring at him darkly.

"Missing someone?"

Yugi jumped at the closeness of the voice and turned to look at his roommate. "No….No. " He stuttered, voice shaking slightly.

The mysterious man smirked and made his way over to his bed and laid down, facing Yugi, crimson eyes still locked on the young boy.

"You shouldn't think too much Yugi, your pretty little head will start hurting." He commented slyly.

'What does he mean by that?' When he didn't speak further Yugi decided to ask some questions of his own.

"So what are you in here for?" Yugi asked.

His roommate seemed to shrug slightly. "Extreme anger issues, self-harm, and bipolar disorder." He said it with such a cool and uncaring voice that if they weren't in the treatment center in their separate beds Yugi probably wouldn't have believed him.

Yugi nodded and felt a tinge of bravery. "What's your name? And why isn't your name on the door?" Yugi saw him tense on his bed and for a split moment Yugi wondered what his abs looked like tensing under the blanket he had pulled on himself. 'Stop it Yugi. You love Yami.'

"Yugi you can call me Pharaoh. " He said before turning over. "And by the way, you should be scared of me."

Yugi swallowed hard. 'This is going to be interesting….'

* * *

Joey smiled at his boyfriend as he threw clothes everywhere while getting ready for the tour he and Hidden Evidence were about to embark on. "Seto slow down. It's not that big of a deal. You guys don't leave until tomorrow afternoon. It's eight in the morning, come back to bed." He said, patting the spot beside him on Seto's massive bed.

Seto shook his head. "Puppy I can't. You know I like to be well prepared for tour the day before. I still have to make a thousand phone calls."

Joey smiled at the nickname Seto had given him. "Okay fine." He said looking up at the ceiling, his mind drifting to his best bud. "Babe. How's Yami since Yugi left?"

It had only been a few days since Yugi left and by now he should be in America settling into the treatment center. Joey missed him already.

Seto stopped shoving things into his suitcase for a moment and looked at his boyfriend, noticing the sad expression that painted his features. "He's okay I guess. As good as he can after his boyfriend left for a year." He said, coming around the bed to sit beside his boyfriend. "We can all tell he's upset though."

"Of course he is. We all are. I don't know how I'll deal with both him and you gone." Joey said, taking Seto's slender fingers between his.

Seto hummed low in his throat and smirked. "I know. That's why you're coming with me." He said earning bone crushing hug from the younger boy.

* * *

The next day the band was all standing outside their private jet, waiting for Yami to show up. Seto looked highly pissed off that his lead singer was late.

Joey was hugging Serenity goodbye. "Don't forget to text me big brother." Serenity smiled up at her older brother.

"Wouldn't forget that for the world." Joey said with a smile. He turned to Tristan who came to see him off and cut his eyes. "Take care of her and don't break my sister's heart!"

Tristan laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it man." He said with a smile, taking his girlfriend's hand.

Joey went to say something else but was cut off when he heard his boyfriend yelling. He spun around to see Yami walking up to the group, his eyes down casted and a troubled look on his face.

"It's about damn time you showed up! We were supposed to leave twenty minutes ago." Seto yelled, crossing his arms.

"You look bad man. Like you haven't slept in weeks." Marik commented.

Yami looked up at his friends. "Yugi is in danger." Was all he said before he collapsed onto the pavement.

* * *

Chapter two is done! I really hope you like it! Please review!

Yami: Why did I pass out?

You'll find out. Chapter three will be up by tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

There are no reviews on this….that makes me sad. Please review. I won't know if you guys like it or not if you don't review.

Yami: Please review you guys!

Well here is chapter three! Guys I'm trying to make it as much like a treatment center as I can and I will be using Duke, Jaden Yuki and maybe Yusei as his friends in the center. Simply because the other Yu-Gi-Oh characters don't really fit the role, although some will be making appearances.

* * *

Yami opened his eyes and was confused for a good three minutes before he realized he was laying on Atem's bed in his soul room. The spirt was sitting beside him, a hand brushing through Yami's locks in a comforting motion.

"What happened?" Yami asked, trying to sit up.

Atem put his hand on Yami's shoulder to keep him from sitting up. "Don't Yami. You need to rest. You passed out from lack of sleep."

Yami nodded but sighed and looked around. He hadn't been in Atem's soul room very many times simply because Atem preferred to come to his, but every time he was in here he felt calm and at ease. Atem's black bed was covered in satin red sheets rimmed with gold. The rest of the room was adorned in matching furniture that the shadows would surround and bathe the room in an almost horrifying shadowed darkness. Yami was never scared but rather a little confused by the whole soul room thing. His own room was similar without all the shadows.

"Where am I physically at?" Yami asked, looking up at the crimson eyed spirit.

"You're in the hospital. Seto and your other friends brought you there when you passed out. They are very upset." Atem said, his face turning serious. "You can't keep staying up all night aibou. It's bad for your health."

Yami nodded at his darker half. "I'm sorry Atem but you know I can't just sleep when I have a horrible feeling that my little one is in trouble. This is Yugi we're talking about."

Atem smiled at his other half. He could feel the love that welled up in Yami's heart every time the young boy thought about or was with Yugi, the feeling made him happy along with Yami. Atem knew they loved each other deeply even though the two had not been in each other's lives very long, it was truly inspiring and Atem wished he could find someone to love in that way.

"I just can't sit around like this Atem. You told me you felt it too…..The feeling that Yugi is in danger" Yami said, sitting up beside the spirt before he could be stopped, a frown etched onto his face.

Atem nodded, he could feel it. That feeling like young Yugi was in great danger. "I do feel it Yami but what if you are just worried? You know my feelings stem from yours, just because we both feel a certain way does not mean Yugi is actually is danger. We can't jump to conclusions Hikari and you can't keep losing sleep over it. We will see him in a few weeks when the tour makes its way to Illinois and see if he really is in any kind of danger."

Yami nodded as he swirled his ring around his finger, he knew Atem was right but he couldn't shake the feeling that his little one was in danger. The feeling made his heart ache. "I guess you're right."

Atem pushed Yami back down on the bed. "Now sleep. You need your rest."

Yami smiled at the spirt and allowed sleep to take him over.

* * *

Yugi walked down the hallway slowly. It was socializing time, which meant Yugi had to go to the treatment center's patient lounge area to be around the other patients, which he had a huge problem with because he had zero friends. Over the last few days he had settled into his room and his daily routine of breakfast, free-time and crafts, lunch, mandatory socializing time, and dinner was down pat. His favorite part of his day was after dinner when he could shower and settle into his bed to read. If he was being honest he really didn't feel as if he was in a treatment center, other than the facts that he couldn't see or have any contact with his grandpa and friends until it was allowed.

He had been having a hard time with the extreme urges to cut, especially at night, his arms would itch horribly but he knew it would all be worth it in the end. He had his first appointment with his psychiatrist tomorrow which he was only slightly looking forward to.

Yugi briefly thought about his little sister and grandpa, he really hoped the older man wasn't having a hard time with the two year old. He had kissed the little girl's head before she left with his grandpa. Yugi desperately wished his grandpa hadn't destroyed his car on the way home.

Yami crossed his mind and a pang of hurt touched Yugi's heart. He missed his boyfriend desperately even though it had only been a few days since he had seen him. 'I never thought I would find someone who loves me like Yami does.' Yugi thought to himself. 'I hope he doesn't find someone else on tour and leave me'

Yugi laughed to himself as he pushed open the lounge room door. Many heads turned to look at him and the patients immediately began whispering.

"He's the one they put in the room with Pharaoh?"

"I'm surprised he's still alive."

"He has such horrid luck."

"He'll disappear like the rest of them."

Yugi ignored the stares and whispers as well as he could, although the whispers scared him a bit but he was sure they were just over reacting. He made his way over to an empty table to sit down like he does every other day. There was paper, pens, and a few board games on the shelf behind the table and Yugi decided to look through a stack of duel monsters cards again today. He turned around and picked them up off the shelf and brought them around and onto the table to look at them. As he spaced out he allowed himself to think through strategies and possibilities he could be faced with in a duel, a smile slowly finding its way onto his face.

Yugi was so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed when the door to the room swung open and everyone gasped. His roommate strode into the room and straight over to Yugi without so much as looking at any of the other patient. Yugi didn't notice him until he pulled out the chair across the table from Yugi and sat down, arms crossed over his chest.

'What the hell is he sitting with me for? No what is he even doing in here, I haven't seen him in here before' Yugi thought to himself, attempting to ignore the older teen. 'He hasn't said a word to me since we talked on my first day here.' Yugi looked up at Pharaoh slowly, a questioning look on his face.

The man across from him just smirked. "I see you found something to occupy those pretty little thoughts of yours?"

Yugi shrugged. "Sure. " He said ignoring his roommate.

"I did that same thing on my first day here Yugi." Pharaoh said with a hint of amusement. "There's a dark magician in there."

As if on cue the next card Yugi flipped up to look at was the dark magician. He looked up at his roommate and held the card for him to see. "I just found it."

"I looked at that deck so many times I have it memorized."

Yugi didn't respond but instead watched as his roommate leaned back in his chair and looked up towards the ceiling. Yugi suddenly noticed the horrified stares of the other patients who had moved away from the two at the table. 'Why is everyone so scared of him?' Yugi shrugged to himself and finished flipping through the cards and put them back in the small golden box without a word from his roommate.

After Yugi had put the cards away he turned back to his roommate and traced his eyes up and down the taller boy's frame. He was wearing black jeans, a dark purple T-shirt and a leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Yugi's eyes found the older teens arms and was surprised at the amount of dark scars that covered the milky white skin there. 'He did tell me he was here for self-harm as well as those other things.' Yugi glanced down at his own arm and frowned, his arms didn't look much different. Yugi didn't know how to start another conversation with the man across from his so he resorted to looking at his ring and twisting it around his finger, ignoring Pharaoh the best he could.

"Your boyfriend give that to you?"

Yugi jumped slightly at the deep voice, not expecting his roommate to say anything else. He looked up and noticed those crimson eyes were trained on him. "Y…yes he did. Why do you ask?"

Leather clad shoulders shrugged. "Just curious." Pharaoh said before standing up. "See you tonight." He said before stalking off, and out of the room leaving Yugi alone at the table.

The whispers resumed and Yugi was almost ready to retreat back to his room to escape the questioning stares even though it was against his treatment plan rules.

'What was with that? He doesn't talk to me for days, acting as if I'm completely invisible but he suddenly wants to have a conversation? I honestly don't understand why he is so confusing.'

Suddenly someone sat down in the seat previously occupied by Pharaoh. Yugi looked up to see a boy about his age sitting there with brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a red hoodie and jeans.

"Hey. I'm Jaden Yuki." The boy spoke, a smile etched on his face.

Yugi felt like he could smile back. "I'm Yugi Motou."

"Nice to meet you Yugi. You've looked really lonely over the past few days so I decided to come talk to you. You could use a friend right?" Jaden said excitedly.

Yugi nodded, slightly taken aback by Jaden's bluntness. "Yeah I guess I could. The only patient that has talked to me since I've been here is Pharaoh."

Jaden's eyes widened. "You mean he talks to you?" He asked, voice sounding extremely disbelieving.

'Why is it such a surprise that Pharaoh would talk to me?' Yugi nodded at Jaden. "Yes, not much, but he does. Why is that such a surprise?"

"Because Pharaoh doesn't talk to anyone." A new voice said. Yugi watched as another boy joined him and Yugi at the table. He had his black hair pulled into a pony tail, sharp green eyes and was wearing a red vest, black shirt and jeans.

Yugi looked dumbfound at the new comer and earned a laugh from both boys.

"Yugi, this is Duke Devlin. My best bud!" Jaden explained, punching Duke in the arm slightly.

Duke nodded at Yugi. "So you're the one they put in the room with crazy pants."

Yugi's eyes widened. 'Crazy pants? What did they know about Pharaoh?' "What do you mean crazy pants?" Yugi asked.

Jaden smiled, something Yugi was quickly seeing he did a lot. "They call him crazy pants because he's been here for ten years and the doctors haven't made a single accomplishment with him."

"Ten years!" Yugi said, he was surprised that his roommate had been here for so long, his problems didn't seem that drastic when he told Yugi the first day he was here.

"Yeah, and don't overlook the fact that he was put in the red wing when he first got here or the fact that all of his roommates are said to be checked out within a week of being put in his room, which is a lie because Rafael had only been here a week before he left. He had more problems than everyone. There was no way he could be okay after a week." Duke added.

"Attention Patients. Please report to dinner. Everyone please report to dinner." The sound of the nurse echoed over the intercom.

Jaden jumped up from his seat. "Come on I'm starved. " He said before looking at Yugi. "Come sit with us tonight Yugi!"

Yugi followed Duke and Jaden out of the room and into the dining area. Thoughts raced through his head, all of them centered on Pharaoh.

" _You should be scared of me…"_ Yugi recalled Pharaohs words and for the first time since meeting the older teen. He was scared.

* * *

Well there you go. We found a little more about Pharaoh and Yugi made some friends! I really hope you liked it and please review so I know if I should continue this or not….

Yami: Please review!

Next chapter we will see some more about Yugi's friends lives and he has his first appointment with his doctor!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I am so sorry this took so long to update. School and life has been crazy lately. Plus I wrote this and didn't really like it so I scratched the whole thing. I hope you enjoy!

Yami: We do not own Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

Yugi sighed and sunk into the warm sheets on his bed. He had spent dinner with Jaden and Duke and some of their friends and the rest of the night was spent in Duke's room where they talked about some other stuff. He liked the slight freedom he had, it made him feel better about being here. He found out that Duke was here for an eating disorder and Jaden was here for the same along with some extreme anxiety problems. The two were great company and Yugi found himself looking forward to tomorrow.

He should be getting his first letter tomorrow and the gang would be visiting him in a few weeks and he couldn't wait. He missed Yami more than anything and he just wanted him to be here with his strong arms wrapped around him.

Yugi's thoughts found their way to Pharaoh and Yugi felt confusion wash over him. Ten years? Why on earth would they even need him to be here for that long? He didn't seem to have very much security and there hasn't been any incidents like the ones Jaden described since Yugi had gotten here. Is it possible that everyone just made him out to be a horrible person or was he really a monster? Yugi wanted to get to know the other teen to find out for himself but he didn't think that was very likely.

Just as Yugi felt himself drifting off to sleep the door opened and his roommate walked in. Curfew was three hours ago. Where had he been? Was he alone? Yugi was just so confused about Pharaoh.

The older teen crossed the room into the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later without a shirt. Yugi let his eyes trace Pharaoh's body in the dim light. How has he stayed so fit the past ten years? He didn't seem like the workout type.

"Like what you see?"

Yugi jumped as the silence was suddenly broken. "I…I…I didn't mean to stare." He muttered, sitting up on his elbows.

Pharaoh hummed and pulled a clean t-shirt over his head. "Did I wake you?" He asked, turning to Yugi.

Yugi shook his head. "No, I was awake." He said, watching his roommate cross the room. He expected him to get into his own bed but instead he sat down beside Yugi. Thoughts swirled in his head about what Jaden and Duke had told him about Pharaoh and he felt his heart speed up.

"You really shouldn't listen to what those two tell you Yugi."

Yugi blinked. "Why?"

Pharaoh shrugged and reached up to move a piece of hair away from Yugi's face. He fingers tracing the smooth skin of Yugi's cheek. "They don't know me Yugi." Pharaoh said, pulling his hand back. "No one here does."

A spark of sadness ran through Yugi's heart and he frowned. Has Pharaoh been completely on his own for the past ten years? No wonder people are scared of him. Everyone is scared of what they don't know.

"I'd like to get to know you….if that's okay with you." Yugi said, looking at the older teen with a smile.

Pharaoh turned to look at Yugi with a surprised expression. It was almost like no one had ever said that to him before, or that he wasn't expecting Yugi to say it. Whatever it was the surprise didn't last very long. In the next second Yugi found himself pressed against his bed with the weight of his roommate above him. Pharaoh's hands pressed his arms down roughly and Yugi whimpered in pain.

The two just stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Pharaoh finally spoke.

"Are you scared of me?"

Yugi almost didn't catch the muttered question. This guy really didn't have anybody did he? A frown etched itself onto Yugi's face and he shook his head.

"No I'm not." He said, finding himself believing it.

Pharaoh smiled down at Yugi. "Finally."

* * *

Yugi woke up the next morning without the Pharaoh beside him. After their short talk last night the Pharaoh had passed out beside Yugi on his bed. Yugi hadn't said anything simply because he could feel the tension melting away when his roommate realized Yugi wasn't like everyone else. It had to be exhausting to have walls up all the time.

Yugi sat up and looked around. The bathroom door was wide open and Yugi guessed his roommate had already showered and left their room as usual. It was ten in the morning when he glanced at the clock and Yugi realized he had missed breakfast. Why didn't the nurse come wake him? Oh well, lunch was only two hours away.

After showering and getting dressed he left the room and found him way to the lounge where Jaden and Duke ran up to him.

"We thought you had disappeared like everyone else!" Jaden exclaimed, throwing his arms around Yugi who laughed.

"No, I just over-slept I guess." Yugi said. "Which is weird because usually Nurse Sarah will wake me if I over sleep."

Jaden blinked. "Wait. You weren't feeling bad this morning?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nurse Sarah told Pharaoh said you weren't feeling well this morning so she let you sleep." Duke said, looking at Yugi with a confused expression.

Yugi felt confusion wash over him. What? Pharaoh said I wasn't feeling well? "No I was fine. I wonder why he would do that."

Jaden and Duke looked at each other. "That guy is too weird." Jaden said.

"Yugi."

The three spun around to see a woman standing behind them. She had bright blue eyes, tanned skin and long black hair. A white coat covered her body.

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Ishizu. You appointment is waiting." She said with a smile. "Could you follow me?"

Yugi nodded and waved slightly to his friends. "See ya at lunch." He said before he followed the woman out of the room and all the way to her office.

Yugi sat down in an expensive looking chair and glanced around the room. Various artifacts were scattered around the beige colored room. The smell of cinnamon wafted into Yugi's nose.

"So Yugi. Your chart says eating disorder and Self-harm." Ishizu said, looking at her computer screen.

Yugi nodded. "Yes ma'am."

The doctor nodded and turned to face Yugi. "How do you usually feel when you self-harm?"

The sudden question surprised Yugi and he shrugged. "Most of the time I feel lost, like there's nothing else for me to do." He answered.

Ishizu nodded and wrote something down on the paper in front of her. "Yugi I'm here to make sure you receive the best treatment you can and it seems you have been doing a very good job adjusting."

Yugi nodded. "I have. It's nice here."

The doctor smiled at him and leaned back. "You are a green patient Yugi. Which means these meeting are only needed twice a month. A green patient is someone who has had no incidents while here and someone who is very well mannered. Do you understand?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes I do."

"With that being said I need to ask you something that has to do with your roommate."

Yugi was stunned. His roommate? Why? Isn't that a violation of patient confidence? "Okay?"

Ishizu leaned up and placed her elbows on her desk, chin resting on her hands. "He hasn't tried to hurt you in any way has he?"

Yugi briefly thought about last night but shook his head anyway. "No ma'am he hasn't"

"Really?" Ishizu looked surprised. "Has he spoken to you?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes. We've had a few conversations." He explained.

Ishizu's eyes widened. "Really?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes. Is that unusual?"

"Very." Ishizu muttered as she scribbled on the paper in front of her. "That's all for now Yugi. I wish to speak with you a little more in the next few days. You may go."

Yugi stood to leave but paused when Ishizu cleared her throat. He looked back at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Be careful around him Yugi. He's unpredictable." She said very seriously.

Yugi left the office with a million questions in his head. Pharaoh acted different around him that any other patient? Why? If he was dangerous then why wasn't he still in the red wing? This was all to confusing.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Yami: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It's been a while I know! I'm sorry! This story isn't very popular but that's okay! Please read and review!

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Yugi laid in his bed later that night with a million things running through his head. Why was Pharaoh acting different towards him? Was he trying to be friends? Why was everyone including Ishizu so afraid of him? It just didn't make any sense.

Yugi rolled over a few times before he gave up on sleep and got out of bed. He crossed the room and stood in front of Pharaoh's bed, picking up the small bear he sighed. Pharaoh didn't seem like the type of person who should be locked in a treatment center for ten years of his life. Sure, he may be a little withdrawn and slightly on edge but who wouldn't after being here for ten years? It hurt Yugi's heart to think about how alone Pharaoh must feel after all these years.

The bed creaked as Yugi sat down and he laughed slightly at the fact that he was sitting on Pharaoh's bed. A few days ago he would have broken a finger before even getting close to his roommates side of the bed. He didn't feel at all threatened by the older boy anymore, in fact it was the opposite. Yugi was feeling an attraction towards the older boy, not in a romantic way, it was more like a mystery he wanted to solve.

Yugi sighed and laid back on the bed, the smell of Pharaoh's cologne finding its way into his nose. He smiled at the familiar smell, it reminded him of Yami and his heart ached for his boyfriend. The only thing he hated about trying to get better was the fact that he was away from everyone he loves for long. Maren would probably forget who he is being as she's only a year old, almost two and what if Yami finds someone else? That would hurt him too much and the year he spent recovering would probably be useless…

"Comfy?"

Yugi's heart dropped and he sat up quickly, glanced down at the bear in his hands and up into his roommate's crimson eyes. Yugi was about to jump up and apologize for invading Pharaoh's space but he was surprised when he saw the look of amusement on the older boys face. "I….uh…."

Pharaoh shrugged and climbed into the bed and made himself comfy as if Yugi wasn't even sitting there. The moonlight streamed through the break in the curtains and fell onto Pharaoh's face as his eyes trained on Yugi. He looked almost childlike and Yugi found himself getting slightly angered at the way everyone treated Pharaoh. Why was everyone so afraid?

"Why is everyone so afraid of you?" Yugi asked suddenly, almost regretting the question.

Pharaoh chuckled and rolled over onto his side to face Yugi. "Everyone is afraid of the unknown Yugi."

Yugi shook his head and turned his body to face the man behind him. "The unknown? All they have to do is get to know you like I'm trying to do."

Pharaoh nodded slightly. "That is true but they cannot get to know someone who does not know himself."

Yugi was completely confused at that statement. Pharaoh does not know himself? Is he that bad off? "What do you mean?"

The older teen sat up and pulled his knees into his body, resting his arms and hands on top of them. He sat that way for a long time and Yugi wondered if he was trying to decide whether or not he wanted to discuss it with him.

"I woke up in the solitary room in the red wing nine years ago. I had no idea of who I was or where I was. Imagine waking up and having a completely blank mind with no past memories of anything. All I could remember besides my body functions was darkness and this loneliness that made my bones ache. " Pharaoh moved closer to Yugi before continuing. "Once I was awake Dr. Ishizu came in and asked me a bunch of questions that made it seem almost like she was trying to find out what I remembered. I of course could not answer them and she left me alone for five days after that. The only human contact I had was the nurse who brought me a food tray, and even then all she did was slide it under the door.

Yugi felt tears in his eyes. How could they have treated him like that? The thought of having no memories of anything made his heart tighten, that must have been horrible. "Did she ever explain anything to you?"

Pharaoh sighed and shook his head. "She tried I guess, but I am still just as confused as I've always been. She told me I was the spirit of a Pharaoh that lived 10,000 years ago, and that I had been trapped in the millennium puzzle and had somehow freed myself. She told me the puzzle was some ancient Egyptian artifact that I used to destroy an evil in my past. It was really very confusing. I of course have no clue if that is the truth or not, it could just be some made up story. That's also why they call me Pharaoh because they do not know my real name." Pharaoh let out an exhausted sigh and allowed himself to lean against Yugi now that they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

Yugi wrapped his arm around his roommates shoulder. He knew how confused Pharaoh must be but the story sounded so similar to Atem's and Yugi couldn't help but wonder if they somehow where connected. Brothers maybe? Should he tell Pharaoh about Yami and Atem? That would probably just confuse him even more. Wait…..there had to be a connection, Yami solved the puzzle on his thirteenth birthday which was nine, almost ten years ago!

"Do you remember the date it was when you woke up?" Yugi asked, causing his roommate to raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, is was ten years ago tomorrow." Pharaoh said, glancing at the calendar hanging on the wall.

April nineteenth. That was Yami's birthday and he'll be twenty-three. Yugi sighed. There had to be a connection, it was just too much of a coincidence. Had the puzzle let Pharaoh escape but kept Atem sealed away? Or was Pharaoh somehow a part of Atem that he had lost? He needed to talk to Yami and Atem about this. Ishizu also had some explaining to do.

Pharaoh had fallen asleep in the silence and Yugi lowered him quietly and slowly to his bed before he made his way over to his own bed.

* * *

The next day Yugi found himself waking up alone again, not that it was a surprise. He glanced at the clock and saw he was just in time for breakfast. He stood up and changed into jeans and a nice black t-shirt before running a brush through his hair, washing his face and brushing his teeth. When he was satisfied with his appearance he made his way down to the dining hall.

Jaden and Duke met him at the door and greeted him in their normal way, hugs and slight arm punches. They were really becoming close friends of Yugi's and he was thankful for them, getting through this would be so much harder without them.

"Hey man. Pharaoh hasn't tried to off you yet?" Jaden asked, a slight laugh making the question sound like a joke but Yugi knew better.

Yugi shrugged and picked up a premade tray from the lunch line. "We talked a little last night. I'm just trying to get to know him better."

"No way! He's actually still talking to you?" Duke asked, sitting down on the other side of the table beside Jaden and Vallon.

Yugi nodded, he was growing a little tired of the same reactions from them. Pharaoh really wasn't who they made him out to be. _Everyone is scared of the unknown Yugi…_ "He's not really that horrible guys. He's just been through a lot."

Jaden laughed. "So he's not some parent murderer? He hasn't freaked out and choked anyone? What about-"

Yugi glared at him. "Jaden, no. He hasn't done anything bad." Yugi's tone made it clear that he was not discussing the topic any longer.

The rest of the group fell into different conversations while Yugi retreated into his thoughts. He was still upset about the fact that Ishizu treated Pharaoh the way they had. Shouldn't she have tried to help him instead of causing him even more emotional problems? He had a feeling the doctor's story was true but how did she know? Plus what are the odds that he would be put in this treatment center, and roomed with Pharaoh?

"Yugi Motou?"

Yugi jumped at the sudden voice saying his name and turned to see a nurse standing behind him. "Yes?" He asked, eyeing her for any sign that he had done something wrong.

"Dr. Ishtar would like to have a few words with you. Could you follow me?" She said with a smile.

Yugi glanced at his friends who had worried looks on their faces. He pushed the rest of his food over to Jaden, knowing the younger boy would eat it and followed the nurse out of the dining hall and to the door of the head Doctor's office.

"Dr. Ishtar? Yugi is here as you requested." The nurse said. She opened the door to allow Yugi to step into the room, closing the door behind him.

Ishizu had her hair tied up in a pony-tail and wore a grey sweater with black pants. She finished writing something down before she looked up at Yugi.

"Good morning Yugi. How did you sleep?" she asked, leaning back with her arms crossed.

Yugi sunk into a chai and offered her a small smile. "I slept okay. What is it that you need me for?" He questioned.

Ishizu smiled. "Pharaoh. He seems to have taken a liking to you Yugi and this is not normal behavior for him."

You have no idea what is normal for him. You don't know him. Yugi shook the thoughts away and nodded. "We talk all the time. I'd like to consider us friends. Pharaoh is really a nice person, completely different from the person people put him off to be."

Ishizu sat up, resting her elbows on her desk, and he chin on her intertwined fingers. "What have you two talked about?"

Yugi briefly considered lying to the doctor. "Mostly about him. He told me about his time here and how it started."

"Really? He's opened up to you?" The doctor sounded surprised at Yugi's statement.

Yugi nodded. Why was that so hard to believe? He still couldn't see why people were so scared of his older roommate.

"You looked confused Yugi. What's on your mind?"

Yugi shrugged. "I just don't see how everyone can be so afraid of him. He seems like a really nice person that is just confused and has no idea who he is. I just wish I could help him."

Ishizu smiled. "Maybe you can."

* * *

"Yami hurry up! We have to get to sound check!" Seto yelled in the direction of Yami's bunk.

The tour had made it to Illinois and Yami was more than excited to get this show over with and go see Yugi tomorrow but he still had this bad feeling that something was wrong. It only made him worry more to find out that Atem had been having the same feelings.

At the moment he was in his soul room talking to Atem about whatever it was they were feeling and if it was a good idea to tell Yugi.

"Aibou it may not be the best to tell Yugi. We could arrive tomorrow and find that he is perfectly fine and in no danger." Atem said, standing with his arms crossed in front of Yami who was laying in the bed in his soul room.

"I guess you're right but I'm just really worried about him." Yami said. Worry colored his face and Atem sighed.

"Come on, you need to get to your sound-check, we can talk later."

Yami agreed and exited his mind. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with Joey's face hovering over his. He let out a startled sound and rolled off the bed with a 'thump.'

"Oh good you're up! Seto said you have five minutes to be with the rest of them or he's kicking your ass." The blonde said with a smile before walking away.

Yami groaned and stood up. It was already the afternoon so it's not like he had to get ready, that's the main reason why he ignored Seto an hour ago when he started pestering him about the sound check. Sometimes this fame stuff gets annoying.

He made his way to the door of the bus before he stopped abruptly. What is that? The hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood up and his body was beginning to feel electrified, but not in a good way. It was almost like the sudden shock you feel when you touch somebody, but the feelings was creeping up his arms and legs and into the rest of his body. The feeling was faint but it was there. He leaned against the door slightly and drew in deep breaths.

 _Do you feel that?_ He asked, opening the mind link between him and Atem.

 _ **Yes I do. It feels as if we are being electrocuted at a very low voltage**_.

 _But why?_

 _ **I don't know Aibou.**_

* * *

Cliff-hanger! Anyway you guys may be a little confused but I promise it will clear up! And the feeling Yami is having is like being electrocuted. You know how sometimes when you touch something it shocks you? That is what he is feeling through his whole body. I really hope you liked this chapter!

Yami: Please review! We love you!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry! I started a new job and my mom had heart surgery done but I'm back now! Please review!

Yami: So do I meet Pharaoh?

You'll have to wait and see. Enjoy!

* * *

Yugi woke up the next day with the biggest smile on his face. He would be seeing Yami and the rest of the gang today and saying he was excited was an understatement. Of course he had gotten letters and phone calls but nothing compared to seeing them. Grandpa couldn't come because the game shop has been slow and money was tight and of course Yugi understood. His mother has yet to make contact with him and Yugi almost didn't care. Maren was growing and sounded very happy whenever Yugi hear her on the other end of the phone. Tea and Tristan had moved to Tokyo and were both attending college. They had taken in Serenity who was also in college and the three seemed to be very happy with their lives. Yugi was extremely happy for all of them.

He had been at the treatment center for a little over six months now and he could tell he was a whole lot better. Cutting never crossed his mind and he had actually gained ten pounds. Jaden, Duke and the gang had actually become really good friends to Yugi and he was extremely happy about it. He didn't think he could have done this alone. He has slowly made them realize that Pharaoh was not a horrible person, but none of them ever said more than an occasional hey to the teen. Pharaoh was a great friend to but he was almost never around during the day, but he had begun returning to the room earlier too sit up and talk to Yugi. Pharaoh knew everything about Yugi and had told him everything he had been through since he arrived at the facility and Yugi had to admit it all sounded extremely sad. Pharaoh had been outcast from the moment he woke up ten years ago. Yugi had promised Pharaoh he would no longer be alone and that was the moment their friendship really began.

Yugi rolled over and was surprised to see Pharaoh still in bed. Glancing at the clock he saw it was already ten, and a small bit of worry touched Yugi's heart. Pharaoh was always up and out of the room by eight. Was he not feeling well?

Yugi rolled out of bed and stretched his arms over his head before he crossed the room and sat down on the edge of Pharaoh's bed. The older boy looked so peaceful as he laid there, there was no worry, sadness or anger written on his sleeping features. Yugi almost hated to wake him but he knew Pharaoh had an appointment with his therapist at eleven. He laid a hand on the sleeping boy's arm and rubbed it up and down slowly until he began to stir.

"Hey Pharaoh. It's already ten. Are you feeling okay? You're usually up and out of the room by now." Yugi said in a soft voice.

Pharaoh blinked up at Yugi for a few minutes before he stretched, yawned and sat up. Yugi smiled at the older boy's hair because it was stuck out in all directions.

Pharaoh ruffled Yugi's hair. "I guess I was tired. It's been a while since I slept that long." He said, trying to sound nonchalant but Yugi could hear that there was something off in his voice.

Yugi smiled and nodded. He was happy that he and his roommate had finally fell into a nice relationship. "Well I understand." He decided not to push the issue and stood up to allow Pharaoh to get out of bed. "Did you want the bathroom first?"

Pharaoh shrugged. "I guess." He crossed the room and took off his shirt and shut the door behind him.

Yugi watched him and frowned. Had those scars on his back always been there?

* * *

"Yami slow down!"

The gang had finally made it to the day they would see Yugi and as soon as the bus rolled to a stop Yami had taken off running and still hadn't stopped.

Joey, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Ryou, Mai and Malik struggled to keep up with the running boy. They made it to the front desk and the nurse smiled at them.

"You must be here for Yugi."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

The nurse smiled. "He has been talking about this since he got here! It's already eleven. Let's get you guys down the visitation room!" She said in a chirpy voice before standing up.

They followed the nurse down the endless hallways to a room that had a long table, chairs and a window that showed the hallway.

"You all can have a seat, I'll go fetch Yugi. " The nurse smiled again before walking out of the room.

Yami plopped down in a chair and groaned, laying his head on the table he allowed himself to breathe heavy and slow.

"You okay man?" Bakura asked, sitting beside the lead singer and laying a hand on his arm.

Yami sat up slightly. "Yeah….I think I pulled something at the show a few days ago. My back has been having spasms. Almost like I'm being hit with something." He leaned back against the chair and let out a shaky breath. "It's really bad today though."

Seto sat across the table from Yami and sighed. He knew Yami was hurting if the younger boy had taken medicine this morning. There was never a time Yami took any sort of medicine unless it was absolutely necessary. Seto was worried about him and he knew if it didn't get any better he was going to make sure his client went to the doctor.

The group all talked amongst themselves until the door opened and the nurse stepped in, followed by Yugi who had the biggest grin on his face.

"Yugi!" Joey was the first one up and he jumped onto Yugi and wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Oh my God I missed you so so so so so much!"

Yugi smiled and returned the hug. "I missed you too Joey! It's only been six months."

Joey let go and stared at Yugi with an open mouth. "ONLY?"

"Oh Joey let the boy breathe! He looks so much better!"

Yugi gasped. "Ryou? Malik?" He said and ran around the table to hug the other two boys. "What are you guys doing here? None of your letters mentioned you were on the tour!"

Malik laughed and hugged Yugi back. "We wanted it to be a surprise!"

Ryou nodded in agreement. "So how have you been? You look so much better."

Yugi smiled. "I feel great! I haven't thought about cutting at all and I've actually gained some weight. I've made a few new friends too!"

Joey laughed. "Trying to replace us huh?"

"Of course not!" Yugi said with a laugh. He greeted Marik, Bakura, Seto and Mai before he took a seat next to Yami who still had his head down. "Yami….baby…."

Yami stirred and raised his head. "Hey baby." He moved to lean into Yugi's arms and buried his head in his boyfriend's neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Yugi ran his hand through Yami's hair and looked up at Seto. "What's wrong with him?"

Seto crossed his arms. "He's hurt his back somehow. It's really been bothering him the past few days. He even took medicine this morning. I told him that if he didn't start feeling better he was going to have to see a doctor."

Yugi kissed the top of Yami's head and took his hand. "I told you to stretch before you did those stunts on stage babe! Are you sure you don't want to go get some rest?"

Yami shook his head. "No!" He said sitting up and squeezing Yugi's hand. "I haven't seen you in six months. I am not letting a hurt back keep me from seeing you now. "He shifted in an effort to make himself more comfortable. "It's just gotten worse today. It's almost like something is just hitting my back in random places."

Yugi's mind briefly flashed to Pharaoh's back and the scars he had seen this morning. There's no way….What if there's a connection?...No Yugi you're thinking too much into this.

"Yuge? You okay?"

Yugi left his thoughts alone and smiled at his friends. "Yeah. I'm just worried about Yami. I hate that he is in pain." He said glancing at his boyfriend again.

"I'll be fine babe." Yami said with a smile. Everyone could tell he was in some pain.

The group spent the next hour talking and catching up until a nurse came in and told them it was time to wrap it up. Of course there was multiple groans but they would be back tomorrow. They all said their goodbyes and were getting ready to leave before Yami stopped them.

"Yugi, the pharaoh wants to say something to you." Yami said after kissing his boyfriend multiple times and crushing him in a hug.

Yugi watched as Yami's face and body slowly morphed into that of Atemu's. His eyes became darker and his body became tanned and muscular and a few scars found their way onto the tanned skin. It really was amazing how this happened and Yugi still wasn't used to it even though it had happened a few times since he met Yami. Another thing that Yugi took notice of was the faint scar that ran the length of the Pharaoh's neck. It was just another coincidence that his room-mate had the same scar. Yugi pushed those thoughts away.

"Hello Yugi." Atemu said, holding out a hand.

Yugi smiled and shook the Pharah's hand. "How are you?"

"I am good. I just wanted to voice the fact that Yami is very proud of you and loves you more than he likes to show."

Yugi smiled at this a felt his heart flutter. "I love him too, very much. How is he really? Is he in too much pain?"

Atemu shook his head. "He is in pain but it has lessened now. I am going to let him rest for a while." The pharaoh turned to the rest of the group. "Is that okay with you?"

They all nodded and smiled. Yugi hugged everyone again, including Atemu before they all left. He found his way back to his room and sat on his bed.

There has to be a connection. There is no way it's just a coincidence that Pharaoh looks exactly like Atemu. Didn't he say that Ishizu said he was the reincarnation of the Pharaoh? But Atemu is still alive, his soul is anyway. Plus Pharaoh woke up the exact day Yami solved the puzzle and released Atemu. It all had to be connected somehow. Whatever was going on Yugi was going to get to the bottom of it and he wanted to start with Ishizu, who had told Yugi that if he made friends with Pharaoh and tried to get more information out of him that she would let him go home early. Yugi of course had declined the offer, he wanted to become Pharaoh's friend, not because of some deal but because he actually cared about the older boy.

The door suddenly opened and Pharaoh walked through slowly. He looked exhausted and Yugi almost wanted to hug him but he found his eyes trained on the scar on the boy's neck. It was the exact same as Atemu's. Yugi didn't say anything and watched as his roommate pulled his black sweat shirt off, briefly pulling his shirt up and exposing his back. Something in Yugi's brain suddenly clicked when he saw the fresh scars, like whip-lashes on his roommates back. Yami felt the pain Pharaoh did because he is tied to Atemu, and Atemu looks exactly like Pharaoh because they were the same person, or at least a two parts of a whole.

Yugi couldn't stop his mouth and he sat up in his bed and whispered one word, and his roommate froze.

"Atemu."

* * *

And cut! I really hope you enjoyed this! Chapter 7 will be up tomorrow! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! I hope you guys are doing great! I know I am the worst updater ever! But on the bright side I really think the rest of this story will be awesome! Enjoy!

Yami: We don't own Yugioh! Please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Yugi felt a hand grab him by the neck not even a few moments after he whispered the name. Pharaoh's blazing crimson eyes burned into Yugi's.

"How do you know my name?"

Yugi could feel his feet leaving the ground. "I….I can explain…."

Pharaoh's face changed when he saw Yugi struggling to breathe and immediately took his hand from Yugi's neck. "Yugi I'm so sorry. I…I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Pharaoh it's okay. I shouldn't have just blurted it out like that." Yugi said, rubbing his neck and breathing heavily.

Pharaoh frowned and grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him over to his bed. "Here. Sit down. Let's talk."

Yugi followed his roommate over to the bed and made himself comfortable for the long talk they were about to dive into. He wanted to know why Pharaoh had lash marks on his back and to figure out how to deal with this situation.

"Pharaoh. What happened to your back?" Yugi asked, a serious expression on his face.

The older teen looked at Yugi with sad eyes. "It's my pain treatment…"

Yugi's eyes widened. What? They're beating him? That's inhumane. "What? Pain treatment? Why?"

"Dr. Ishtar says pain should trigger my memories. Her and some of the other doctors have been whipping me." He turned around and pulled his shirt up for Yugi to see his back.

Yugi gasped at the way the scar and fresh wounds crisscrossed the tanned skin. He reached up and traced the shiny scars. How could they do this to him? It's not right. Pharaoh has been through so much since he's been here and now this? "How long have they been doing this?" He asked.

Pharaoh fixed his shirt and leaned back against the pillows. "They just started the whip-lashing back up last week. Before that it was electrocution, burns, cuts, and they have made me read history books. Ishizu wants me to gain my memories so she can write a history book on the 'nameless Pharaoh.' She also thinks I know where the other millennium items are, whatever they are."

Yugi pulled Pharaoh's arms towards him and traced them up and down with his eyes. There were burn marks and cuts all over them. Had they told Yami to tell everyone he self-harmed because of the wounds they inflicted? Yami said his back started hurting last week. Why does Ishizu want the millennium items?

"They told you to tell everyone you were in for self-harm and labeled you as a red patient so people would avoid you. They made it so you had no opportunity to tell anyone the truth." Yugi said. He was slowly piecing the puzzle together.

Pharaoh nodded. "Everyone avoided me until you came along. Yugi don't take this the wrong way but when I saw you I felt a connection to you. I felt like you were the first person who ever really saw me."

Yugi smiled. "Pharaoh I'm going to help you. You just have to trust me."

Pharaoh nodded. "I trust you Yugi. Do you know something I don't?"

"Listen this may sound crazy but it's the truth. My boyfriend, Yami, you remember me telling you about him?" Pharaoh nodded at this. "He solved something called the millennium puzzle, ten years ago, on April 19th, his thirteenth birthday."

"That's when I woke up…."

Yugi nodded. "The millennium puzzle is one of seven items. They belonged to the Pharaoh and his court 10,000 years ago. The Pharaoh, Atemu trapped himself in the puzzle along with the darkness to save Ancient Egypt. When Yami solved the puzzle his soul was tied to Yami's. Pharaoh I believe you are Pharaoh Atemu and a part of you remained trapped in the puzzle when Yami solved it."

Pharaoh nodded. "Go on."

"Well I believe that the reason why you don't have any memories is because Atemu has them all. All the memories are in the puzzle with him." Yugi explained. "The millennium items are artifacts of ancient power. Ishizu, or whoever she's working with are probably power hungry."

Pharaoh seemed to consider this for a moment before he nodded. He stood up and walked over to his dresser and pulled a note book out. He returned to the bed beside Yugi and handed it to him. "Do any of these make sense to you?"

Yugi opened the note book and flipped through the pages. There were several sketches of the millennium items, the eyes of Horus, and several other Egyptian artifacts. Yugi stopped and gasped. There were sketches of Bakura, Marik and Seto. "Do you know who these people are?"

Pharaoh shook his head. "No….I've seen them in my dreams. Why? Do you know them?"

Yugi nodded. "This is Bakura, Marik, and Seto. They're friends of mine."

"Ishizu said they are reincarnations of the ancient thief, tomb keeper, and high priest that lived with me in ancient Egypt. She said they were all a part of my journey."

Yugi frowned. He already knew the whole story. Yami had told him and he had read it in the history books. This all makes sense. Pharaoh isn't completely clueless about his past. He's the physical part of Atem and his soul is still trapped in the puzzle. Ishizu had to be working with someone. They were after the items and are trying to use Pharaoh, or Atem to get them.

"Pharaoh I think I have everything put together." Yugi said, flipping to where he drew the items. "These are the seven millennium items. The puzzle, rod, scale, necklace, key, ring, and the eye. They were all assigned to a member of your court. The puzzle was the Pharaohs, yours. Ishizu was right about Bakura, Marik, and Seto. They were a part of your past and reincarnated but have no memories of it and are completely different people. The part of you in the puzzle has accepted that. I believe Ishizu is trying to find the items because of their power. We have to find a way to reconnect you with your soul and stop her."

"I understand Yugi. Why did I wake up here though? You would think if Yami solved the puzzle I would woke up with him." Pharaoh said.

Yugi shrugged. "I honestly don't know but I'm sure Ishizu had something to do with it."

Pharaoh nodded. "Do you think your friends will understand and help us?"

Yugi frowned. Yami is so used to having Atem attached to him. What if he doesn't want them to be separated? Everyone else would probably help.

"Yugi." Pharaoh said, brining Yugi's chin up with a finger. "If they don't want to help I understand. I'll just have to deal with my situation."

Yugi shook his head. "No." He said, taking Pharaoh's hand. "I promised you that now that I'm here you'll never be alone and I'm not going to break that promise. It might take some convincing but Yami will want what's best for you, and the others will help."

Pharaoh smiled. "Thank you Yugi. I don't know what I would do without you."

Yugi smiled. "You won't have to find out. I'm going to your appointment with you tomorrow and we're talking to Ishizu. Together."

"What about your friends?" Pharaoh asked.

"They won't be here until eleven and your appointment is at nine." Yugi said.

Pharaoh nodded and glanced at the clock. "I guess we better get to dinner." He said, standing up and stretching slightly.

Yugi nodded and stood up. "Will you sit with us tonight?"

Pharaoh glanced back from his place at the door. "Maybe." He said before disappearing.

Yugi shook his head. He really hoped everything went okay tomorrow, with the gang and with Dr. Ishtar. Pharaoh deserved to be whole again. One thing troubled Yugi though, did Yami and Atemu's feelings for Yugi exist within the Pharaoh too?

* * *

Next chapter Yugi has major conversation with Dr. Ishtar and the gang. I am leaning toward making this a mobiumshipping story. If you guys want that then please review and let me know. Thank you for reading!

Yami: For the record this treatment center does not do anything we mentioned. It's simply for the story. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a really long time since I have written anything and I'm so sorry! For those of you reading this thank you! Please review and enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Yugi woke up with an uneasy feeling. He was desperately hoping today went well with Ishizu and the gang because no one deserves to live the way Pharaoh has been forced to. Ishizu has to understand that, she seems like a very nice woman but that doesn't mean anything if she's working with someone.

Yugi yawned and rolled over to look at Pharaoh who had occupied his bed last night. He could see the lines etched across the older man's face and Yugi couldn't imagine the torture he's had to endure the past ten years. Regardless of what happens today Yugi has made a promise to Pharaoh and he intended to keep it.

Pharaoh stirred and stretched before opening his eyes and glancing at Yugi, smiling slightly. "Good morning."

Yugi smiled and stood from the bed. "We only have fifteen minutes to get to your appointment. I'll be right out" he said as he walked into the bathroom. Pharaoh just shrugged and made his way over to his dresser. Yugi brushed his teeth and styled his hair quickly before exiting the bathroom. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of Pharaoh sitting on the bed changing the bandage on his shoulder. Yugi hadn't noticed it the night before because of his shirt. The lash was easily an inch deep and oozing blood between the stitches.

"Did that happen yesterday?"

Pharaoh looked up upon hearing Yugi's question. "Yeah it did. They've never hit me hard enough to need stitches but there's a first for everything right?" He laughed slightly and finished taping the fresh gauze before pulling his black shirt over his head.

Yugi frowned. "I'm praying today goes well because this is ridiculous." The pain in his heart was getting worse as all this went on. He looked up when he felt two hands grip his shoulders. Pharaoh looked down at him with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yugi none of this is your fault. It will all turn out like it's supposed to. Now come on. If I'm late I'll be in trouble." He said and pulled Yugi out of his room.

The two boys made their way down the hallways and of course the other patients stared at them as they passed. "I hate their staring. It's just stupid." Yugi said, a frown etched on his face. Pharaoh grabbed Yugi's hand and smiled slightly. "Remember what I told you Yugi. They fear what they don't understand" Yugi nodded.

Pharaoh gripped Yugi's hand tighter as they got closer to the doctor's office and Yugi tightened his grip in an attempt to reassure the older boy. Pharaoh knocked three times before Ishizu swung the door open, a bright smile on her face. "Pharaoh!" She glanced at Yugi and her expression changed. "Yugi? What are you doing here?"

Pharaoh stepped by her, still gripping Yugi's hand and sat in his usual chair. Yugi taking a seat next to him. "Ishizu we need to talk to you." The black haired woman nodded slightly before glancing down the hallway and shutting her office door.

"What do you need to discuss with me boys? I have a funny feeling you two have made the connection between Pharaoh here and Yugi's boyfriend." She said as she sat back in her chair.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Wait? You know? How do you know about Yami? No one should know about Yami." Yugi felt his heart rate pick up. Was she going to hurt Yami too?

Ishizu leaned up and placed a hand on Yugi's. "Yugi calm down. No harm will come of your boyfriend. Trust me"

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Yugi asked, glancing over at Pharaoh who had an unreadable expression on his face. Yugi squeezed his hand and felt Pharaoh's grip tighten.

"Listen Yugi. Why don't you two start by telling me what you know?"

Yugi glanced at Pharaoh who nodded for him to do as the woman asked. "Well for starters I'm fairly certain you put me in the room with Pharaoh because you wanted me to figure out the connection." Ishizu nods. "Well I believe that Pharaoh is the physical part of Atemu and the soul part of him is still trapped inside the puzzle. I don't know how we're supposed to reunite them. Pharaoh has no memories of anything because Atemu still has them inside the puzzle." Yugi finishes and glances over at Pharaoh who has his eyes trained on the doctor.

Ishizu smiles and nods at Yugi. "You're right Yugi and I have a way to reunite them. That is if all parties involved wish for that to happen. It will be extremely difficult but it can be done. To answer some of the questions I know you have. I knew what you were thinking because I posses a millennium item myself." She pulls out a golden necklace from her desk drawer and clips it around her neck. "This is the millennium necklace. It is one of seven but I'm sure you two already know that. This one allows me to see the future abs sometimes the past. As well as having some physic abilities. You see these items are very powerful even today."

Yugi sits up. "Who wants them? You? And how did Pharaoh wake up here?"

Ishizu stands up and pulls a book out of her desk and opens it to a page and lays it down in front of the two boys. "This is Dartz. He has recently made many efforts to break into the tomb of the Pharaoh in the past ten years. They started out very small but he has recently made more drastic efforts. He has even made threats against my own life."

Pharaoh frowns and glances at Yugi. "But why would he want them? What can they do?"

"Pharaoh they can destroy the world. They are nothing but pure darkness and he must not possess them. What he doesn't know is that there are many magical barriers in which only the pharaoh and the reincarnations can breach. I am one of those who can because I am the reincarnation of Priestess Isis who was part of the Pharaohs court."

Yugi nods. "I remember Atemu telling me all this when I first found out about him. He still doesn't understand why he was not fully freed from the puzzle."

Ishizu nods. "We had been monitoring Yami from the moment he received the puzzle. We cast a spell to bring the pharaoh here the night he put the last piece in but it did not go as it should have. It only pulled his physical body to us."

"Us?" Pharaoh asked the woman. An eyebrow raised.

"Me and the people I trust here to know the full situation. You will meet them at a later time."

Yugi nodded. Understanding everything Ishizu had said. Now the only thing to do is hope Yami will be on board with everything. Wait if the pharaoh is tied to Yami then will the separation hurt him? Yugi looked over at Pharaoh who had yet to release his hand. "Ishizu. If we separate Yami and Atemu's soul will it hurt Yami? He's been feeling the pain you have been inflicting on Pharaoh. "

Ishizu's eyes widened. "Pain?"

Pharaoh frowned. "You didn't know?"

"No I didn't know! Who has been doing this?" She moved closer to Pharaoh and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Dr. Schroeder Miss. Ishizu. He has been telling me they are your orders. That you have been wanting to force the memories out of me. I never said anything before now because I believed him. He whips me and electrocutes me mostly." Pharaoh moved and pulled his shirt up over his head and showed Ishizu the scars across his back. He pulled the bandage back to show the fresh cut that was poorly stitched and still oozing blood. Her face looked horrified.

Ishizu hurried over to Pharaoh and leaned down in front of him. Her hands grasping his free one. "Pharaoh I never knew about this. Mr. Schroeder was meant to be doing physical therapy with you. Nothing more. I promise you he will be dealt with."

Pharaoh smiled and nodded before looking over at Yugi who had a smile on his face as well. "So Ishizu why would someone like Dartz wait ten years to make a move? Wouldn't you think he would have taken Yami it even Pharaoh and came after you?"

Ishizu shook her head before going over to a filing cabinet and pulling out a newspaper. She placed it down in front of Yugi read the small article about how Dartz had come out of nowhere and bought on a lot of major companies. He had seen this man before. But where?

"Dartz is a man of patience. He doesn't make bold moves where they aren't needed. He has come after me once by trying to force me into working with him but it didn't work out the way he wished. He's come after Pharaoh as well until he realized he was just the physical." She sat back down in her chair and rested her head on her hands. "Darts wouldn't out right take Yami. He is going to make his move as soon as he hears word we have reunited them I believe."

Yugi nodded. It would make sense. This Dartz man almost works strategically to get what he wants. Like a business man. Wait! Yugi leans up and looks at the man again. This was one of Seto's rivals with KiabaCorp. Seto had trained him to rub the company while he was gone and had to fire him for stealing.

"Yugi I hope you understand what you are about to be a part of? If this fight with Dartz is not won you will lose so much. Dartz will use the darkness to destroy so much." Ishizu said, looking at the young boy with determined eyes.

"Yes ma'am." Yugi nods. "I understand but do you believe we could win?"

Ishizu smiles slightly. "I believe the pharaoh can win again. Just like he did all those years ago." She said, you blue irises connecting with crimson.


End file.
